Inventory
__TOC__ In the Inventory you can check your Hit Points, Mana Points, Soul Points or Capacity as well as your character's items. You can know here in what special condition your character is. You can also perform some actions in the game or set options or get help. And you can open or close Skills or Battle or VIP windows. You can minimise Inventory area of Tibia screen by clicking a small "'-'" button in the upper left corner of Inventory. To maximise it click a small "+'''" button in the upper left corner of Inventory. This article assumes that you have Inventory area maximised. Hit Points and Mana At the top of the Inventory there are two bars: * The red bar shows your Hit Points, * The blue bar shows your Mana Points. When your Hit Points reach '''0, for whatever reason, you die. The next time you log in, return to your home town, in it's temple (see: Death). When your Mana Points reach 0''', you cannot perform any further spells nor use your rod or wand. However you can still perform rune spells with the exception of a few runes, these are Convince Creature, Animate Dead and Paralyze, these take maka to use. You can increase your mana or hp by eating some food or drinking a potion. See: Vocation for vocation regeneration rates. Items There are 10 square slots to which you can put items for your character. These are: * on the left from the top to the bottom: ** '''Amulet slot - to put an amulet here, ** Left hand slot - to put a weapon or a shield here, ** Ring slot - to put a ring here, * in the middle from the top to the bottom: ** Head slot - to put a helmet here, ** Torso slot - to put an armor here, ** Legs slot - to put a legs here, ** Feet slot - to put a boots here, * on the right from the top to the bottom: ** Container slot - to put an items container (such like backpack or a bag) here, ** Right hand slot - to put a weapon or a shield here, ** Belt slot - to put an ammunition or a light source here, you can also put another items here like Money, Rope, or even an another backpack, the reason to put money here that you have a chance to not drop the item after a death, if you don't have any blessings. See above links to know what are these items in Tibia. It doesn't matter in which hand you put the weapon and shield. You cannot put two weapons in your hands. However putting two shields in both hands doesn't do expected effect. Also when you put a shield in other than Left or Right hand slot - it won't defend you against creature attacks. Any other item put in your hands (in place of a weapon) will cause that you will fight with your fists only. In the case of your death you lose any container and you have a chance of losing any item equiped unless you have full Blessings or an Amulet of Loss. You lose all of your items if you die while having a Red or Black Skull, even if you are wearing an AoL or have full Blessings. See: Death for details about dropping items and character deaths. You can access a context menu for an item in which there are some commands you can do. You do this either by right clicking or holding the Ctrl key and right clicking on the item (depending whether Tibia Classic Control is on or off) See: section Commands in Game Window article for details. Soul Points and Capacity Under the slots there are two rectangles with some other important parameters of your character: * Soul Points - you must have Soul Points to make runes or to conjure different ammunition. (Druid, Sorcerer or Paladin); * Capacity - (Cap) this shows your free capacity. The more capacity - the more items you can carry with you. See: Soul Points and Capacity for more details. Battle modes On the right of Inventory area there are some buttons to switch between various battle modes. Attack and defence - (off/'on') in Offensive Mode your character tries to hit a victim as much as possible, but his defence is weaker. - (off/'on') in Balanced Mode (default mode) attack and defense skills of your character are evenly divided. - (off/'on') in Defensive Mode your character tries to defend himself against his attacker as much as possible, but his possibility to deal a hit is less. These modes are mutually exclusive: every time one of them is active and when you turn on one button, the remain will turn off. When you switch above modes during battle, it takes one round (2 seconds) to be effective, and in this period your character don't strike the opponent. Standing or chasing - (off/'on') in Stand While Fighting mode your character stands during the battle. This mode is useful for attacking your victim from the distance. - (off/'on') in Chase Opponent mode your character tries to get as close to his victim as possible in the battle. This mode is useful for melee fighting (eg. for Knights). These modes are mutually exclusive: every time one of them is active and when you turn on one button, the remain will turn off. Depending of Auto Chase Off option settings, if it's turned on, every your move of character during battle automatically switches the mode to Stand While Fighting. In contrast, when this option is turned off, immediately after you release the Arrow key after your movement, your character tries to get close his victim again (thus Chase Opponent mode stays active). Player vs Player modes - in Secure Mode your character cannot attack any player that is not marked by any skull. However it doesn't prevent by attack with spells (like GFB etc.). - in Normal Mode your character can attack another players, independently of having skulls by them or not. Note that exessive killing other players on regular PvP (but not on PvP-enforced) worlds is against Tibia Rules and can lead to punishment. These modes have effect only on regular PvP worlds. Special conditions Under the item slots, there is a narrow rectangle where some icons can be displayed. These are special conditions icons - your character, because of various game events can be in such conditions. Buttons There are some buttons in the Inventory area to perform some actions, to set options, to get help or to open/close other windows. - to stop any action (walking, attacking or following) that currently is performed by you. See: Commands and Shortcut keys in Game Window. - to open Quest Log dialog window. You can see there, for example, which quests you have done or not completed yet. - to open Options dialog window. This allows you to set various options for the client or game. - to open Help dialog window. This allows you to get online help for client, to read prevoiusly shown game hints, to open Help Channel and ask tutor for help, to report Rule Violation or to open official Tibia website and read FAQ on it. - to log out from the game. You cannot log out during or immediately after the battle, when a Logout Block special condition is active. The remaining buttons are two-state and you can open or close another windows with them: - Skills Window where you can look at your character's skills, - Battle Window where you can see and attack creatures and other players (on PvP worlds), - VIP Window, where you can see if your friends (or enemies...) are logged in and, when are, send a message to them. Shortcut keys * Esc - to stop any action (walking, attacking or following) that currently is performed by you. * Ctrl+B - to open or close Battle Window. * Ctrl+G - to relog to another character on your account. See: Ctrl+L about logging out. * Ctrl+H - to show the client help. Mouse pointer turns to magnifying glass and you can put it over any element of the Tibia client screen and read description of it. * Ctrl+L - to log out from the game. You cannot log out during or immediately after the battle (when Logout Block special condition is active). * Ctrl+P - to open or close VIP Window. * Ctrl+Q - to log out from the game (see also: Ctrl+L). * Ctrl+S - to open or close Skills Window. See also * Hit Points, * Mana Points, * Items, * Damage, * Death, * Soul Points, * Capacity, * Game Window, * Skull System, * Party, * Skills Window, * Battle Window, * VIP Window.